


Delve into the Devil's Lair

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: BDSM, BL/ind - Freeform, Bondage, Brainwashing, Fem!Mikey, Force Feeding, Forniphilia, Human Furniture, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Watersports, fem!kobra kid, implied Frank/Gerard - Freeform, nonsexual watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: Party Poison and the Killjoys have lost. Korse won. And Korse has a very fun way of getting back at the rebels that had slipped through his fingers one too many times.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Korse/Gerard Way, Korse/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Delve into the Devil's Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is kinda gross. Especially the Fun Ghoul parts so be careful and take the tags seriously.

Korse smiled as he flipped through the newest edition of the BL/ind published paper. They had done it, the Killjoys were no more. He flipped a page and let out a disapproving ‘tsk’ when his chair quivered slightly underneath him and reached over for the remote to the shock collars that adorned the necks of his new appliances. Without a regret in the world, he pressed down on the button, sending a more than painful shock through all the collars. It was a bit cruel to punish them all together, but if one of them disobeys it’s only deserving the whole team gets a warning. After all, Party was pretty far into the ‘all for one and one for all’ thing. 

However the only sign his chair even felt the voltage coursing through its body was the straightening of it’s back, and then it was motionless once again. Korse smiled and finished reading his paper, before getting up. ‘’Come.’’ he snapped his fingers and suddenly the chair moved, going from a chair for its master to the broken image of one of Party Poison’s foolish rebels. This one being the fabulous Jet Star. He was after all the biggest and well built of the gang, nice back to sit on, though Korse only used him occasionally since he hadn’t trained the chair to support that much weight yet. He was still planning on it, however.

Korse led the way to his bedroom, Jet Star crawling quietly at his feet. Its head remained down and quiet. He smiled and moved his chair to a nice blank piece of floor, beginning to lead the chair through a series of stretches to ensure that it didn’t get a sore back or tense muscles. A sore chair was an unhappy chair, and BL/ind was not fond of letting people, even their appliances) become unhappy. 

Leaving Jet to quietly stretch it’s back and have a rest, Korse quickly walked to the restroom to see how Ghoul was faring. Having control over the ex-Killjoy tech genius was slightly rewarding for Korse, he could punish him however he’d like and no one would bat an eye. And seeing as how Korse was very jealous of Ghoul and Party’s relationship, he made sure to keep Ghoul in the most disgusting position he could, while he kept Party for himself. And if that meant using Ghoul’s mouth as a urinal, that was what he was going to do. 

He had to admit though, no matter how much he hated it for having somehow won Party over, his new urinal looked nice on its knees with his mouth forced open 24/7. A constant line of drool pooled from its lips onto the floor, but the best part was if it happened to relieve itself in the bowl between its legs, Korse could simply just have it drink it right down. No mess.

With a giddy smile on his face, Korse quickly shoved his while pants down to his mid-thigh, taking his cock in hand and starting to piss into Ghoul’s mouth. Sometimes if he was feeling it he’d wash the piss down with his cum as he jerked himself off, but today he was saving it for Party. 

Party, unlike the others, served as not only Korse’s eye candy and partner, but as his sex toy. He took Party to bed almost every night and made sure that the redhead served him in all the ways he wanted. It was very therapeutic fucking Party’s brains out until the ex-killjoy knew nothing but his name and the feel of his cock buried up his ass. Realising he was still standing over Ghoul he quickly tucked himself away, heading back to Jet and Party. 

Jet was still on the floor where Korse had left him, its dull eyes staring at a point on the wall that was of no interest to anyone except Jet, apparently. It didn’t even pay attention to its leader who was bound on the bed, gagged, blindfolded, legs spread whorishly for Korse. Just how the Executioner liked him. 

‘’Go see how the maid is doing.’’ Korse prompted the chair, and Jet nodded obediently, slowly crawling out of the room to check on Kobra Kid, who Korse had taken glee in transforming into a housemaid. With a cute little french maid’s outfit and all. 

Now that Jet was out of the way and Ghoul was tied in the bathroom, Korse closed the door and eagerly crawled onto the bed, staring Party down. ‘’The doctors have increased your drug dosage can you tell?’’ he purred softly, stroking the fiery strands of luscious hair. ‘’They say you can’t even think for yourself anymore, Party Poison.’’ he cackled and tugged lightly, earning a muffled moan. 

‘’I think it’s true, you seem to enjoy letting me use your body for my needs,’’ he said, tracing his other hand down Party’s chest, over one of his nipples, and down to his erection that was straining against his stomach. Another thing Korse had prided himself on were the beautiful silver piercings adorning Party’s body, a cruel punishment he had enacted after finding out about the rebel leader’s hatred of needles. He had pierced almost any piece of skin he could, nipples, cock, ears, tongue, stomach, lips, nose, but in the end, he had only kept the nipple, cock, and nose ring. Oh, he did love dragging Party around by his nose piercing.

‘’Its high time we re-dyed your hair black Gerard. Extinguish the fire of the rebellion once and for all.’’ he decided out loud. ‘’But not now, right now it’s time for me to take this pretty body.’’ he grinned, and Party’s legs spread wider once again at the promise of his new Master's cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2? Hmm.


End file.
